Animal
by Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose
Summary: The crew crashes on an island and over night they become the title of this story. Awful summary.


The wave hit Zoro's face with a hard splash, startling him awake.

As he stretched and looked around, he remembered what must be the reason of his lying sprawled on the beach.

Last night they had shipwrecked, explaining why he could see Nami's mass of red hair down a ways, and why he could hear Luffy's snoring further along the beach.

Just to be sure they were all there, Zoro went looking for the others. Finding them was much easier than he had expected, Chopper had found a comfortable spot on the back of Usopp's head, and Sanji was half buried in sand. Zoro even found the Merry Go's figurehead. Satisfied with the results of his search, Zoro went back to sleep, waiting for Nami to wake up so she could tell him where they were.

By the time everyone was awake and in one place, it was late afternoon, Nami for the time being didn't have a clue where they were, and Sanji couldn't find anything edible aside from leaves in the forest.

After about half an hour of trying to get Luffy to calm down about not having any food, they finally decided to go make camp under the trees.

For dinner that night, the crew had the few things that humans could eat on the island;

With empty stomachs they went to sleep.

Nami's translucent eyelids flew open at the first rays of sunlight. Her thin tongue flicked out, before she realized that she had scales. She was about to scream, but her breath caught in her throat. All around her were various animals where her friends had been.

Then she remembered her own dilemma, when she looked down at herself she found that her body had become a snake's. After she stopped freaking out about that, she looked back at her friends. Luffy had become a monkey, Usopp was an anteater, or an aardvark, she couldn't tell. Nami at first couldn't find Sanji, but she at last did, she wished that she hadn't, Sanji had become a dung beetle. Thank the lord Chopper at least had stayed the same. Then she realized that she couldn't see Zoro, when she slithered around Luffy to look where she last saw him, he was just waking up, giving Nami a reason to either scream or to laugh, she knew not which.

When Zoro woke up, he stretched his claws, and hind legs, arched his back and straightenedthe kinks in his tail. He sat bolt upright when he felt a tail, spinning around as fast as he possibly could, at a mix of Nami's laugh and a hiss.

Standing before him, or actually lying before him, was a black snake with red streaks all around it's head.

"Nami? Nami! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

At this Snake-Nami hissed/laughed even harder.

Zoro, barely noticing the others, got up, and shot over to a stream they had found the night before.

When he looked in, he let out a terrified meow.

He was a kitten, a cute fluffy little kitten, with round eyes, long whiskers, and big old ears flying around every which way.

* * *

Nami just couldn't stop laughing, eventually the others heard her, woke up, and came over.

"Um, why did we become animals?" A slightly frightened Sanji asked.

Nami still couldn't talk.

Then Usopp asked, "Hey, what's with the spastic kitten?" Indicating at what he didn't know was Zoro, who by now was twitching horribly.

Zoro spun around, with his slightly demonic green eyes flashing, shooting at Usopp looks of pure hatred that could've frozen a hot anvil.

Nami who had just recovered from her laughing fit, looked the scene before her, a large anteater, (she decided that must be what he was) cowering in fear from the cutest kitten you could've ever-layed eyes on. She broke down again.

Zoro, who was about to rip the living daylights out of Usopp, started to choke on something. He then began to make wheezing noises and to hack. Everyone drew back a little (aside from Nami) as he up-chucked his hairball. His attention was about to go back to brutally killing Usopp, when he saw a butterfly, his new cat instincts took over, and he streaked off after it, completely against his will.

When Zoro got back, the crew seemed to have forgotten that he was in a mood to kill.

Sanji was in contemplation of how he was supposed to cook when he was a bug. Usopp was still subconsciously shaking from his encounter with kitten Zoro, but he was now eating every ant he could find. Nami, who had begun to laugh even harder when Zoro flew off after the butterfly practically shrieking with rage, was rolling back and forth with utter mirth. Luffy was actually climbing a tree and not falling out of it, and Chopper was simply going about his business.

In Zoro's mind something quite cruel began to form. _"I may not have been able to catch that butterfly, but I'll definitely be able to get Sanji. Now it's payback."_

Sanji was not expecting what jumped out at him from the trees. He started scuttling as fast a he could with the green-eyed kitten barely an inch from his back. Up trees and in circles he was chased, always with those sharp teeth right behind him. Finally found a hole that Zoro couldn't follow him into. He heard Zoro laugh outside, then stalk away, looking for something to eat.

Much later on, around nighttime, everyone had eaten what he or she had found, and in a short time, everyone who wasn't already asleep, fell to it.

In the morning, Sanji (he had crawled out of the hole the night before) got up stretched, and pulled his coat into a more comfortable position. _"Coat!"_ He thought. He was back to human.

Zoro, who had also woken up, stretched, and feeling no tail, shouted for joy, in consequent, waking up the others.

When they all got back to the beach, the saw that somehow the ship had been fixed, and was ready to sail. Zoro was about to run to it and get on, when he got kicked from behind. Sanji then began to wail on him…


End file.
